A Wolf in the Family
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: On a dark stormy night, a wolf spirit who has lived in the forest her entire life ends up seeking shelter in the shrine. What happens when she ends up living with our favorite spirits and begins to haunt Kohina. Along with finding love and bringing trouble to her new pack. Do Not Copy!
1. Chapter 1 Intruder

**Hey everyone this is this is my tenth story publishing and my first for this category. I do not own Gugure! Kokkuri-san or its characters just any Ocs I decide to put in this story. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 Intruder**

" Kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san." The fox spirit slowly turned over in his mat gazing at Kohina's small frame. Immediately, he switched on the light in the room;" Kohina what's wrong?' he said worried as the spirit looked over the girl she was shaking a bit and stood holding a stuffed bear. She closed her eyes tightly when a clash of thunder was heard from outside." Oh so that's it well I have something that will help." Kokkuri-san took Kohina's hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat in a chair and watched the fox spirit approach the stove;" Cup of noodles!" Kohina shouted hoping that was what he was making for her.

" No it's too late for that." She sighed sliding low into the chair as Shigaraki entered and sat next to the girl." I see you couldn't sleep either." He said taking a large gulp from his jug. Kokkuri-san frowned at the tanuki;" I surprised you can still drink that much as late as it is." He said pouring milk into a pot. The tanuki took another sip before answering;" It's a stress reliever besides this storm is really bad." Kokkuri-san's eyes went to the window; his head nodded in agreement with Shigaraki. With his ears, the fox could hear the thunder clearly; it was no wonder Kohina couldn't sleep.

He poured the heated milk into a glass and gave it to the girl." Here it will help you sleep." Kokkuri-san said rubbing her head as she sipped the beverage. The moment was peaceful until…" My darling!" Inugami bolted into the kitchen knocking Kohina to the floor his face burying into the girl's neck. Kokkuri quickly hit him with his frying pan and pushed Kohina behind him." Stupid dog I told you my daughter's not ready to fall in love!" His gaze went to the spilled milk on the floor." Thanks to you I have to clean this kitchen because you spilt Kohina's treat now how will she sleep!" the dog spirit smiled before staring at Kohina with hearts in his eyes." She can sleep with me!" upon hearing his words the fox spirit hit him again this time knocking the dog to the floor.

"Kokkuri-san stop." The fox looked at Kohina who stood in front of the dog. "He ran in here running away from a mysterious force." The fox fingered in chin in though his daughter was right soon all three were gazing at Inugami curiously. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were downcast." There is something in my doghouse that scared me I don't know what it is but I ran before I could see." he stated. Immediately the three spirits walked in the rain to the doghouse;" Kohina stay inside!" Kokkuri-san yelled he obviously didn't want the girl getting sick.

They entered the house, it was dark and they could barely see anything expect for Inugami's dolls of Kohina." The three searched looking for anything abnormal; then they heard faint snarls coming from the dog's bed. It was still dark so all they could see was a figure standing on the bed; Kokkuri positioned the frying pan as Inugami prepared his pistols. They moved to strike but the unknown creature fled the doghouse. "Hey it's heading for the shrine!" the tanuki yelled gaining his companions attention." Kohina!" Kokkuri-san shouted as they followed him toward their home.

**Please review hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf Spirit?

**Hey everyone this is Here is another chapter for Wolf in the Family. I would like to thank SkyAzusa for becoming the first follower to my story this chapter is dedicated to you. **** Remember I do not own Gugure! Kokkuri-san or its characters just any Ocs I decide to put in this story. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Wolf Spirit?**

Kohina stood from her mat still unable to get any sleep because of the storm. "Kokkuri-san?" she whispered hearing a noise in the hallway. She grabbed a flashlight from her desk;" I must investigate!" The little girl quietly sneaked out of the room her flashlight illuminating the shrine's darkness; flinching a bit every time the sound of thunder reached her ears. Kohina walked further into the hallway but immediately stopped in her tracks at what she saw; just a few feet in front of her was a young woman with dark brown hair, shimmering orange eyes, dog ears and a fluffy brown tail. The woman was crouched on all fours and her clothes had tattered holes; she let out a low growl at the sight of Kohina who only stared at the creature in curiosity.

The woman cautiously walked toward the girl inhaling her scent; immediately she halted her steps realizing that this human was only a child. Kohina moved closer to the creature until she was inches in front of her;" Are you a spirit?" the girl asked before a loud clash of thunder caused Kohina to drop her flashlight. Soon she was on her knees whimpering; small hands covering her ears as tears ran down the girl's adorable face. Out of instinct, the woman crept closer until she was in front of Kohina; she took the girl in her arms and nuzzled her head in comfort.

Kohina sighed her tears slowly fading away; ironically the woman was comfort was similar to what a mother would do for a daughter." Kohina!" the girl looked behind the spirit seeing Kokkuri-san running towards them with his frying pan." Let go of my daughter you monster!" The woman growled, gathering Kohina in her arms protectively. She skillfully jumped over the fox and made a break for the other side of the shrine only to be met by Inugami;" Give me back my darling!" he shouted shooting his pistols at the woman.

With Kohina still in her arms, the woman curled into a ball knocking the dog spirit to the ground. She quickly uncurled herself and continued to run once in a while looking down to make sure the girl was unharmed by the dog's weapons. Eventually the woman reached a dead end; she glanced behind her seeing that the spirits were on her tail. She growled again and gently pushed Kohina into the kitchen while she faced off with the spirits.

She crouched on all fours tackling, biting and clawing at the three spirits who helplessly tried to fight back. After her attack, she positioned herself in front of the kitchen entrance daring any of them to come near her and Kohina. The spirits huddled together desperately." What do we do now fox that she-beast has my darling hostage!" Kokkuri-san glared at Inugami then turned to the woman; he noticed an empty room right behind her and quickly thought of a plan.

"Shigaraki go!" the fox shouted as the tanuki transformed into his chibi and approached the glaring woman." Hello miss." He said with a wide grin." How would you like to join me for a drink huh?" The woman only growled in warning, soon she was forcefully pushed into the room by the dog and fox spirits. They bolted the door with a lock before breathing a sigh of relief;" Kohina are you all right?" Kokkuri-san said rushing into the kitchen with a frown as he saw his daughter finishing up a cup of noodles.

"I'm fine." The girl stated placing the empty container in the trash." Where's Imani?" Kohina said upon hearing low growls coming from the supposed to be emptied room in the shrine. The fox gazed at the girl questioningly." Uh, Imani?" Everyone looked to the room where the woman was she clawed the screen door relentlessly trying to escape." Ah so that's the lovely wolf spirit's name is." Shigaraki uttered sipping from his jug.

"Wolf spirit, I thought they were extincted?" Inugami said gazing lovingly at Kohina." No but there are very few around; but this woman is definitely a wolf spirit who is trying hard to get out of the room to Kohina. I assumed seeing the girl left inside the shrine on her own triggered her motherly instincts; in other words she has proclaimed or adopted Kohina as her own pup." The tanuki said looking from the fox to the girl.

Kokkuri-san rubbed his fingers through his hair; it was bad enough there were three spirits living in the house including himself now they had to deal with a wild female wolf spirit who was more powerful than all three of them combined." If she is a spirit how come she's not talking to us?" the fox asked the tanuki. "From what I can gather wolf spirits lived in packs, she meant have abandoned or have been kicked out of hers. Forcing herself to live a life of solitude without physical contact or communication with anyone; she may know how to but refuses."

"But she talked to me." Kohina added while the tanuki rubbed her head." That's because she sees you as her child and naturally wolves trust their young but unfortunely she hates us because we attacked her." He looked at the screen noticing more claw marks continuing to be added the three grew nervous except Kohina who knew if Imani escaped she'd be safe." She's ruining the screen I suggest we do something." Inugami cried. Kokkuri-san glared at the tanuki." What do you suggest?" he said his arms wrapping protectively around Kohina.

"The girl must go in or the wolf will never calm down." Shigaraki replied receiving a murderous glare from both the fox and dog." No! Kohina is not going anywhere near her!" Kokkuri-san shouted, Inugami nodding in agreement with his enemy. " The spirit is acting this way because she believes Kohina is in danger and feels the need to protect her as all of us do giving her the girl will signify that we are no threat and that we desire the same thing she wants." He said turning back into his normal form.

"Please Kokkuri, Imani is upset and she will get hurt if she continues." Kohina said going back to her room to get a pillow and a blanket from her mat. The fox watched still unsure as the little girl walked into the room where the female wolf was. Three spirits remained at the door watching them carefully; Kohina set the blanket and pillow down before running in the wolf's outstretched embrace. Imani nuzzled the girl's head and rocked Kohina gently in her arms.

The girl yawned and fell asleep; Imani seeing that Kohina was tired covered the girl with the blanket and set her on top of the pillow. Then kissed her cheek lovingly before growling at the spirits to shut the door to which they did.

**There is the chapter please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Kokkuri-san gets Told

**Hey everyone its B. Lotusflower another chapter for A Wolf in the Family is here. I do not own anything of Gugure Kokkuri-san or its characters just my Ocs. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 Kokkuri-san gets Told**

Summer break ended quickly for Kohina, she was disappointed but enjoyed the time she had spent with her family." Kohina breakfast is ready!" Kokkuri-san yelled as the girl sprinted to the kitchen gathering two bowls of rice in her hands making a mad dash into Imani's room. Kokkuri-san watched in worry his ears flattened on his head. Kohina had spent most of her break talking while enjoying breakfast, lunch and dinner with the wolf spirit. The fox was a little jealous but he knew this was necessary after all an ancient seal had been cleverly placed on the screen door preventing the woman from escaping the room. Imani didn't mind at all even if she wanted to escape the wolf didn't want to be around the other three spirits it was bad enough that their lingering presence in the shrine was annoying.

Truly, the only one Imani wanted to be around was Kohina since she was her adopted daughter and Kokkuri-san understood this." Hey." The fox lifted his gaze from the door to the tanuki who had finished his rice and was carelessly drinking his jug." Is the girl in there again." He said in a low whisper knowing well that wolf meant hear them." Yes." Kokkuri said in a surprisingly steady voice." I am impressed fox you are handling the situation well." Shigaraki stated leaning against the opposite wall but still standing next to the spirit." I have no choice, I now must share Kohina with you, Inugami, and this wolf spirit." He uttered nervously stroking his clawed fingertips into his hair carefully not to accidentally pull some of it out.

Kokkuri-san stared at the clock his eyes widened." Kohina hurry school starts soon!" he shouts as the girl opens the door and waves to Imani before allowing it to slide closed. Kohina gives the fox her empty bowl and grabs her backpack; she immediately hugs the tanuki then Kokkuri-san. He blushes lightly and affectionately nuzzles the girl's head purring slightly." Have a good day Kohina." he says with a smile as she stops short to look behind her." Don't forget to give Imani her lunch." Kohina uttered running out of the shrine.

Kokkuri-san gulped his facing turning ghostly pale. He had forgotten about that, Kohina had been delivering the wolf her meals and now the fox had to do it every day until winter." No I can do this!" the fox said he gazed at the clock, lunch was not for a few hours to his relief. With a smile on his face Kokkuri walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He breathed evenly treasuring the silent atmosphere of the shrine as his fingers delicately scrubbed the surface of each plate until it was crystal clear." Hey fox I'm going out." Kokkuri-san looked from Shigaraki in his chibi form on his shoulder was his jug. From what the fox could tell the taunki had money in his pocket." Going to the orphanage?" Kokkuri-san questioned.

The taunki said nothing only continued walking until his footsteps were no longer heard inside the shrine. Kokkuri-san smirked it was no secret to anyone that Shigaraki provided money for an orphanage but he was still embarrassed to admit that he was doing good when he claimed to be evil." Well best be on with the rest of the chores." The fox said a bucket, rags and plenty cleaning supplies in his hands. It was a lot of work but Kokkuri-san enjoyed doing it even if Iungami and Shigaraki kept calling him a" housewife."

**Lunch…..**

"I'm back!" Shigaraki whispered exhaustingly plopping down at the table across from Inugami as Kokkuri-san served them fried rice, shrimp, dumplings and potstickers Imani's dinner was on a tray along with some tea." How long is the wolf staying here?" Inugami asked using his chopsticks to take a shrimp from his tray. Kokkuri-san gave the dog a glare." As long as Kohina wants her to stay, just be grateful that there is a seal on the door or else we would all be in trouble." The fox said quietly walking to the wolf's room, rolling his eyes as he heard Iungami whimpering over how lunch is not the same without his darling." Stupid mutt." He muttered slowly opening the screen door.

The fox cautiously stepped into the room his golden orbs widened at the sight. The room was transformed from an over-crowded storage closet to a rustic bedroom. The walls were a soft maple brown with different arrays of animal skins decorating its interior. A small stone embedded campfire heated the room with a pleasant glow, on top positioned carefully above the fire was a pot filled with fresh mint tea. Kokkuri-san noticed a round table near the wall next to a fur-covered futon where Imani laid reading a book Kohina had bought from a nearby bookstore. He assumed she used her powers to make the room to her liking which personally Kokkuri-san admired she was very talented.

The room had a cozy feeling to it; in fact compared to the fox's this room was a utopia. Kokkuri-san's scanned it fully, his eyes soon meeting the wolf's annoyed glare. He froze taking a good look at the female spirit realizing how beautiful she appeared on futon like an exotic queen sitting on a throne. Heat spread to his face and tail as the sunlight from the window highlighted her piercing orange eyes giving them an alluring quality. She cleared her throat which succeeded in knocking the fox from his musings; quietly Kokkuri-san set the tray on her table and stood nervously with a small blush on his face.

"Um...I love what you done with the room." He said. Imani flipped a page in her book ignoring him." I'm Kokkuri-san by the way Kohina's my daughter well… I…uh I adopted her. I brought you some food since she's in school also I wanted to apologize for what we did to you last month. We kinda got off on the wrong foot don't you think?" Kokkuri-san rubbed his hand through his hair noticing Imani pushing the book closer to her face. He was getting absolutely nowhere and from her body language she knew it too.

" Well, I'm sorry if I disturbed you; I'll take my leave." Kokkuri-san walked over to the sliding door but was stopped by a sweet but commanding voice." Kokkuri-san a fox named after a children's game." Imani uttered in a thick tribal accent that made Kokkuri-san's heart pound and disregard her attempted insult. He moved from the door seeing that the wolf standing in front of her futon; her eyes locked on him. As her fluffy maple brown tail swayed softly in mid-air the end of it curled into a circle." You are the alpha of this pack am I correct?" Imani asked. Kokkuri-san thought about her words realizing that she was referring to Kohina and the two spirits as a family and he was the leader.

A confident smile formed on the fox's lips, his heart pounded and the muscles under his kimono flexed. Kokkuri-san"s fingers stroked his long white strands hoping Imani was still watching." Guess I am since I do all the housework, cook, shop and raise Kohina." He said as Imani continued staring at him a frown slowly masking her pleasant face." You are a disgrace and a poor excuse for an alpha if ever I saw one!" the wolf yelled catching Kokkuri-san off guard." A true alpha would never put a low ranking pack member before his pups! And a true alpha never leaves his pups alone either they assign one of the betas to look after them or the alpha allows someone else to handle a problem while they protect the pups!" she shouted taking in a short breath.

"You Kokkuri-san broke these rules when you left Kohina alone in this shrine! It is also the reason why I scent marked her as my daughter because she was lacking a suitable mother and role model! Knowing that you're her father and the alpha of this pack I'm surprised my pup even managed to survive! If it were up to me Kohina would be raised elsewhere but since it is not suitable to move a pup from their birthplace, we will stay here." Imani stated walked toward the fox until she was nose to nose with the fear-stricken spirit.

"But I warn you fox, you better not get in my way when it comes to Kohina. I don't care if she is yours, Kohina is also mine! And to conclude screw up your duties as an alpha and I'm taking over understood? For now I will play along and be one of your members." The wolf whispered returning to her book. Kokkuri-san nodded nervously and slowly stumbled out of Imani's room. His face was frozen in fear and shock; the gold in his eyes replaced with ghostly white orbs." Hey fox your dinner's getting cold." Shigaraki said as a stunned Kokkuri-san walked pass them and shut the door to his before huddling hopelessly in a corner.

Never had any spirit or person spoken to him in such a matter. He leaned his head between his knees ignoring the outlines of the taunki and dog spirit outside his door.

**Nice chapter huh? Took forever but I enjoyed writing it thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews. Chapter 3 will be coming soon please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Bridging a Gap

**Greetings faithful viewers I know it's been an entirety, what has held me college and the fact that I have dozens of new story ideas that I am working but they are not published yet. So without further delay I do not own Gugure Kokkuri-san or its characters just the OCs are mine. **** Enjoy and keeping reviewing!**

**Ch. 4 Bridging a Gap**

A week had passed and life for the spirit infested family was normal obviously if you call a little girl being raised by a narcissistic fox spirit, love obsessed dog spirit and a gambling taunki normal then yes it is. It was Saturday and Kohina sat enjoying her breakfast while watching Kokkuri-san prepare Imani's morning meal. She watched as the fox went down on his knees and opened the sliding door pushing the food into the room before slamming the door shut. After this Kokkuri-san would pour himself some water as he took out a small packet of his stomach medicine before going to do his chores.

This had become a daily routine for Kokkuri-san since his talk with Imani, the fox wanted to avoid that wayward wolf as long as he could, but her words still stung in his ears. Every time he thought over their talk his stomach would churn, and not in a good way. Kokkuri-san may be immortal, but the spirit had one condition that made him utterly weak: a sensitive stomach. It was embarrassing to say the least and the fox would never admit it, that he came from a high class species of foxes, and unfortunately sensitive stomachs were common in his bloodline. He sighed tying a bandanna on his head the fox grabbed a scrubber, then stalked toward the bathroom.

Kohina looked in the direction Kokkuri-san had been then turned to Imani's room. Both Shigaraki and Iungami had informed the little girl of Kokkuri-san and Imani's talk since the two happened to be ease dropping. Kohina shook her head then laid it in her hands, she had been living alone for a quite some time before the spirits came into her life. Secretly the child wanted for so long to have two loving parents, more or less the girl finally got her wish only problem was the wolf and fox were only loving to her

Kohina couldn't blame the pair after all they haven't known one another long and they weren't even friends, but the girl wanted them to be for now. Suddenly the idea hit her," If Kokkuri-san and Imani spend time together they'll be friends." She said softly smiling at her idea. Tonight was the new moon and she knew Kokkuri-san would prepare his special moon cakes for the occasion along with a full course dinner. If Imani joined them then she and Kokkuri-san would find some common ground and hopefully not fight.

"Indeed little girl that sounds good, but will it work fox can be stubborn sometimes he may disagree with inviting the wolf." The taunki uttered, he had been leaning on the wall of the kitchen for a while, and Kohina had not noticed his presence. She watched as he calmly sipped his jug before wiping his mouth with his hand." But if you are so keen to have the wolf at our dinner table, then I'll try and persuade him." Shigaraki proceeded down the hall to the bathroom, Kohina saw this and ran to catch up to him. The girl stopped at the doorway and peeked in." Hey fox can I have a moment?" Shigaraki asked putting his jug on the ground. The fox was leaning over the tub but immediately turned to the taunki with his hands on his hips.

"Yes?" the fox muttered annoyed, he was in a very foul mood. "It's the full moon feast tonight, correct?" Fox nodded," It is usually a family event, now that there are five of us living here let's invite the wolf to join us. She's been sealed in her room alone for too long." Kokkuri-san's hand tightened around the scrub brush," Kohina visits her everyday so she's not alone and for everyone else's safety the wolf is too dangerous. My answer is no and that includes you Kohina!" the fox said staring at the entrance. Kohina upon being seen, ran as fast she could to her room and shut the door.

"Plan A didn't work, so time for plan B." she said looking both ways before exiting her room and sneaking into Imani's until it was time for dinner.

**Sorry its short next chapter will be soon since I'm on break.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unnecessary Tension

**Hey everyone here is another chapter for Wolf in the Family I want to thank . 3 for their kind review. And remember I do not own Gurgure Kokkuri-san or its characters just my Ocs that are in here so far its Imani but more characters will be added. Also for a lot of information on food I had to look at Google for this chapter no I am not an expert on Japanese culture.**

**Ch. 5 Unnecessary Tension**

"Perfect everything's almost ready!" Kokkuri-san stared proudly down at the kotatsu neatly decorated for the festivities. He opened the screen door that led to the porch, breathing in the fresh air and lighting the lanterns adorning the roof of the shrine. The sun was setting over the small town, from where Kokkuri-san stood he could see food, lanterns, decorations, and people leaving their homes to occupy another; some even carrying gifts. What really caught Kokkuri-san's attention was a man and a woman both holding hands with their child. The fox sighed if he could he would fall in love, but Kokkuri-san had only loved one woman and now that woman was his daughter.

The memories Kokkuri-san had buried long ago resurfaced, he saw Kohina's life and her death replay in his head. The fox grunted fisting his hair, ears laying flat against his pounding head._" Please Oinari, make a vow that whatever happens in the next life for me, you will be by my side always even if it means we can never be together as husband and wife." _Kokkuri-san closed his eyes, those were the last words Kohina had uttered before she was killed. Small tears soaked his face, there were days the fox wished he could forget that horrible event, but then again if he did Kokkuri-san wouldn't be the spirit he was today.

Kokkuri-san wiped his tears and walked back inside, setting the big trays of food on the table.

" Alright Takoyaki (Dough balls with octopus), Yakisoba noodles, Yakiori (Grilled chicken on a stick), rice dumplings, Ikayaki (grilled squid), Karaage (grilled chicken), Jaga Bata (Potatoes with butter) and finally Hotate Butter Yaki (Scallops with butter) good all here." The fox stated satisfied that the food looked presentable." Hey fox, oh this looks good!" Shigaraki said his hand reaching toward the tray of rice dumplings. Kokkuri-san frowned and smacked his hand away." You know the rules taunki abide by them!" he said as Inugami in female form walked into the room.

Immediately, the taunki's focus went from the food to the beautiful girl in the room. He glided towards the beauty taking her hand in his own." Have I ever told you how much your eyes sparkle under these lights?" Shigaraki leaned forward to kiss her, but was kicked in the face sending him colliding into the ground. Inugami huffed and took a seat in her regular spot, she scanned the trays of food looking displeased." Less food as usual, by the way fox where are the moon cakes?" The fox narrowed his eyes at her and took a breath to calm himself." I will bring them out after dinner." Kokkuri-san said walking into the hall.

"Kohina time for dinner!" he yelled as Shigaraki took his place at the kotatsu near Inugami who was awaiting Kohina's presence. The girl appeared standing silently in the doorway her hand intertwined with Imani, who wore a silk lavender dress with a pair of brown fur boots. Kokkuri-san would have admitted the spirit looked stunning if she wasn't narrowing her eyes at him." Kohina what is Imani doing out of her room?" Kohina's eyes were glued to the floor," I had Shigaraki remove the seal, I-I want mom to join us!" she said Kokkuri-san growled low his eyes narrowing along with Inugami's.

"Kohina do not call her that ever!" Kokkuri-san whispered causing the girl to look up and frown." Why! She did adopt me so I am her daughter not just yours!" Kohina shouted surprising everyone in the room, this was the first time the girl had raised her voice and against her father figure. The fox whimpered looking at Kohina with hurt eyes, as the wolf leaned down to the girl's height." Kohina that was unnecessary, Kokkuri-san is your father please do as he says, little one." Imani said in a stern but loving voice.

The girl nodded walking over to the fox and reaching out her hands. He smiled, scooping Kohina into a hug. Kokkuri-san buried his face in her hair as he proceeded to nuzzle his offspring." I forgive you." The fox set Kohina down in her seat, but she pulled his sleeve allowing a whine to leave her." Please." She pleaded pointing to the wolf." Come on fox the moon festival is family time, and the wolf is family let her join!" the taunki added taking the girl's side. He sighed," Alright I give, she can join us since she's more well-behaved." Imani frowned, but took a seat in between Kohina and Shigaraki.

She placed a napkin on her lap and tied one around Kohina's neck, Kokkuri-san looked on impressed and a little jealous." Do not compare me to a common fleabag, fox." This caused everyone to burst into fits of laughter except Kokkuri-san who ignored her and reached for some food. He witnessed Imani help Kohina put food on her plate and cut the big pieces into smaller ones so they were easier to chew then proceed to fill her plate. He noticed the wolf's favorite dishes were the Takoyaki, Ikayaki and Hotate Butter Yaki probably because some wolves enjoyed fishing.

"Imani is it true you lived in the forest?" Kohina asked nibbling on a dumpling. She smiled wiping the girl's face with a napkin." Yes actually I was born in a cave under Mt. Ontake." Inugami looked at the wolf surprised. He knew that mountain all too well and that it was prone to eruptions." So you were part of a pack?" she asked again. Imani nodded," Yes I was part of the Timber wolves pack and my parents were their leaders." The entire table looked at Imani speechless, this meant the wolf was technically of royal blood." So it seems we are in the presence of a princess, forgive me for being so rude at our first meeting. Shigaraki stated taking Imani's hand in his own and kissing it gently, this caused Kokkuri-san to look on in shock, especially when Imani blushed in response.

"It's alright I am willing to start over and get to know everyone here better." She reached over the table and grabbed a large pot which contained the tea. Getting up, Imani poured everyone a cup including herself." Let this be a new beginning for us." She said earning head nods from everyone minus a certain fox. Kohina pulled Kokkuri-san's shoulder to gain his attention. He looked and saw everyone staring at the fox, wanting him to agree. But Kokkuri-san remained silent, his mind again remembering the wolf's cruel words." No! I am not willing to start over after those comments!" He faced Inugami who during Imani's declaration had changed back into a male." You dislike her too and yet you're agreeing with starting over and making her part of this family?"

Inugami narrowed his red eyes at the fox," My darling likes her therefore I can tolerate it." Kokkuri-san rolled his eyes, this coming from the guy who hates everything." If it pleases you then I apologize, but I did mean some of things I said regarding my pup." Imani said muttering the last sentence in a warning. Kokkuri-san sighed, he accepted her apologize, but the wolf was being unreasonable." Everyone the fireworks are starting!" Inugami yelled dragging Kohina outside, Shigaraki followed. Kokkuri-san on the other hand held Imani back," I can't believe your being so nice, why are you anyway?" Imani stood stoic staring at the fox with little interest. "I have been in this shrine for a while, it is natural for a wolf to be accustomed to those around her. I know Kokkuri-san that you do not like me, well I loathe you and your skills as a leader. I know you want me to leave, just disappear, but in fair warning I can't do that or else I take Kohina with me. I know you don't want that and personally neither do I. Lastly, it is best not to get on my bad side, in my pack I was future leader trained aggressively in fighting and hunting."

Imani bared her fangs and exposed her claws to show she was a serious threat. Kokkuri-san took a step back, seeing this she hid her claws and grabbed her tea joining the others on the porch. The fox followed cautiously with his tea, Kokkuri-san officially disliked the wolf, but he knew for Kohina's sake that toleration between him and Imani was necessary. He glanced at the fireworks, as everyone lifted their cups in the air: "Happy New Moon!" They shouted drinking their tea in unison. Soon it grew late, Shigaraki had gone to his room earlier after the toast and Inugami had snatched some leftovers and walked to his doghouse. Kohina was yawning and rubbing her eyes." Time for bed my pup." she said putting the girl in her arms." I can take her to bed." Imani growled and walked to the girl's room tucking her under the covers.

After a few minutes, she remerged and strolled slowly to her room, her brown eyes staying locked on Kokkuri-san's golden ones before quietly shutting the screen door.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rivals

**Hey everyone here is another chapter for Wolf in the Family I do not own Gurgure Kokkuri-san or its characters just my Ocs. I know it's been a long while and I apologize I have been working at Six Flags Great America and working on new story ideas while finishing my current ones. I suggest if you love this story to read my other ones on my profile and thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter, I have no idea when the next update will be thank you for your patience.**

**Ch. 6 Rivals**

Imani moaned as she emerged from her slumber, the wolf spirit gazed at the room and yawned. Stretching she opened her window seeing a low sunbeam grace the still dark starry sky. Her finger moved to where the sun was." It is 6:00." Imani muttered a smile spread on her lips once the wolf saw what was in front of her. It was a small forest, her nose lifted to inhale the scent of pine and prey. She licked her lips." My pup and pack will need food, the so called alpha will not provide it until first light. They need more protein, deer will fix that." Imani jumped from the window and landed onto the soft grass. Crouching on all fours, her body transformed into a large brown wolf before she darted into the forest.

It had been so long since Imani had run freely in the forest, the wolf remembered her past the smell of honeysuckle that always surrounded her pack, the steep mountains and raging rivers. Life wasn't easy, but it suited her. Yet Imani knew she could never go back to that life, not when her chance to be the next pack leader had been dashed thanks to him. The wolf growled, Imani had been the only pup born to the packs' alphas making her their princess and future leader. Despite being royal, Imani trained hard to earn her title. Most nights the wolf refused to sleep because she devoted her time to exercise her strength and sharpen her highly-developed reflexes.

But it all changed one day when Imani's mother: Ryka, had given birth to a male cub to which her father Nanook named Leaf in honor of the trees that had shielded their pack for thousands of years. At first, the wolf spirit was happy since she was approaching adulthood and her parents wouldn't feel empty nested without her near. As weeks passed, Imani had noticed that her mother began avoiding her and spent all her time with the cub. Ryka would rarely leave her den or allow any other female in the pack to watch Leaf. Imani didn't take it too seriously until mealtime when Ryka pinned her daughter against the stone walls of the den because she wanted the cub to eat first.

The wolf recalled that moment, she had been bleeding and fled to the river to wash the wound allowing small tears to shed. Imani had wondered why her mother had done it and why her father had just stood there instead of intervening when it hit her. Mother was in charge of the pack, father was second in command and followed Ryka without question. This was a sad truth, but Nanook adored his daughter and made the decisions on who he thought was best to lead their family. Things couldn't get any worse and her mother's attitude was probably a phase. If only the wolf knew how wrong she was, Ryka grew colder towards Imani so much that the princess was forbidden to eat or sleep with her family in the den.

Forcing her to stay with a few of her close friends in their den, Imani had no idea how much she could endure her family had practically abandoned her. All she had left was her status as future pack leader or that what was the wolf thought until one day Nanook announced that Leaf before the next moon is to be pack leader. Imani's heart broke and she ran into the woods, never looking back or regretting her choice. Breaking from her thoughts, Imani stopped and sniffed the air. Nearby, was a small herd of female deer led by a large buck." He will be perfect lasting us for weeks." Imani's eyes narrowed as she hid in the tall grass, stalking silently towards the prey its scent teasing her.

Instinct took over and Imani pounced tackling the buck and sinking her teeth into its neck. She turned back into her crossbred form and dragged the beast unto her shoulders as the wolf walked back to the shrine, the sun visible in the sky. Once inside, Imani sensed Kokkuri-san's presence in the kitchen and against her better judgment proceeded to go there. She saw him busy chopping something on the counter and placing it in a large metal pot. Shigaraki was seated at the table reading a newspaper while Inugami was leaned against a wall his gaze to Kohina's room. Her scent still lingered there meaning the girl had not woken up yet, it was fine if the pup slept in anyway there was no school today.

Imani walked pass Kokkuri-san and set the buck on the counter, causing him to scream and almost faint. The screaming caught the attention of the other spirits, Shigaraki laughed at the fox's reaction while Inugami stared hungrily at the beast laid motionless in front of the wolf." What the heck is that!?" Kokkuri-san yelled edging away from the wolf." Meat, I caught it for the pack this morning. It will provide the protein my pup needs to grow." Imani answered taking a knife and cutting the beast's stomach open. The wolf began taking out the internal organs and cutting off the antlers. Kokkuri-san gagged." I doubt that can provide Kohina protein and what are you doing with those?" he said pointing to the antlers.

The wolf shrugged allowing them to drop to the floor as she continued to work on the buck. Kokkuri-san went back to making his dish, golden eyes narrowing at Imani who was too focused to return the fox's foul gaze. After a few minutes, the deer was transformed into a ten deliciously cooked steaks decorated with fresh parsley herbs Imani had picked from the forest." Alright time to eat." The wolf served the taunki and the dog their food before sliding Kokkuri-san his." There is no way I'm eating that and neither is everyone else. I'm the one who does the cooking around here therefore my food is what they crave, especially Kohina." Imani growled at the fox not noticing the spirits were tasting the food." Not anymore fox, I have found something more tolerable than your food." Inugami said stabbing his fork into the meat." I have to agree, Imani maybe a better cook than you." Shigaraki said in agreement. Imani blushed while Kokkuri-san huffed." So those two like it, Kohina is different and has been eating junk food most of her life. It took her a long time to eat my food, yours will be no different." The fox said just Kohina wandered into the room.

She rubbed her eyes and took a seat next to Shigaraki as Imani approached the girl setting the food in front of her." Good morning my pup." The wolf proclaimed kissing the girl's forehead. Kohina looked down at the food and took a bite." Mmm." The child muttered putting more and more meat into her mouth." Taste like cup of noodles." Kokkuri-san held his heart gripping the counter for a minute before retreating to his room. Imani smirked evilly before taking the fox's plate and joining the others." Wolf one, Fox zero."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Favoritism

**Surprise! I was able to get one in before finals forgive me more not until afterwards enjoy and review!**

**Ch. 7 Favoritism**

Kokkuri-san gritted his teeth, fangs digging into his pale didn't talk only continued scrubbing the floors in the shrine with a cloth. A low growl came from his lips as the fox replayed the scene with Imani in the kitchen hours ago when the wolf dared overstep his position as the cook of the house. Kokkuri-san applied pressure to the cloth, putting it against the wall, overlooking that one of his claws was in the way." Ow!" the fox yelped holding the crushed claw to his palm, his eyes darkened.

Kokkuri-san officially hated the wolf spirit, female or not. The creature needed to leave, he couldn't force Imani to do so or she would carry out her threat to take Kohina away. Kokkuri-san had asked the taunki if Imani was able to take Kohina from him and Shigaraki replied saying that it was pack law. If the parents of the pups weren't satisfied with each other, they are allowed to separate. But the pups stayed with their mother, this rule even applied to adopted offspring. His answer didn't sit well with the fox, there was nothing he could do, but make sure Imani was satisfied.

And he how to do this with being near her as he sighed remembering they were on a temporary truce for Kohina's sake, but silently loathing each other from a far. Kokkuri-san knew that the silent feud between wasn't a secret to Shigaraki and Inugami who could clearly see the fire rising within them every time one saw the other. Kohina on the other hand thought things had finally smoothed over between her parents and had temporary given up on plans to bring them closer for now anyway.

"Wait Inugami!" Kokkuri-san shouted forgetting the dog spirit needed to be walked every afternoon or he gets restless and more hateful toward the fox. Kokkuri-san couldn't take Inugami getting under his skin more than usual not when he had to deal with a stubborn wolf spirit that was determined to raise his Kohina whether he approved or not. The fox ran outside to Inugami's dog house." Come on Inugami time for your walk." Kokkuri-san said waiting for the dog spirit to come out of his home, but he didn't.

Kokkuri-san assumed Inugami was being stubborn and went inside, cringing at seeing the piles of Kohina dolls surrounding the walls. He carefully searched through them for the dog spirit, but there was no sign of his arch-rival. Kokkuri-san ran to the house searching every room with no luck, the last room he checked was Shigaraki's. The taunki was in there gazing at the ceiling in boredom, a coin being flipped up and down in his left hand." Taunki have you seen Inugami?" Shigaraki shifted his head to the fox before uttering quietly." Imani took Inugami for a walk, she did this as well to go pick up the little girl."

Kokkuri-san slammed the door in rage. He was a little relieved that he didn't have to deal with the dog spirit. But he was always the one to pick up Kohina from school, the wolf was trying to replace him it was officially confirmed. The fox growled again the volume getting higher by the minute." I need to take a bath!" Kokkuri-san ran straight to the bathroom.

Imani threw a yellow frisbee higher into the air as Inugami went after it. They had been at the game for about thirty minutes and Imani even though being an immortal, her arm was getting tired. But at least she was happy that she found something to keep the dog spirit from complaining. Inugami had been doing it since they felt the house. He was irritated that Kohina wasn't with them, but accepted her company stating that at least she wasn't the annoying fox.

That was the only thing the pair agreed with since Kokkuri-san got on both of their nerves. For Inugami, the dog wished he could get rid of Kokkuri-san, but he didn't for two reasons. One, he and the fox were evenly matched when it came to combat and two Kohina was happy around him, so that was enough. But Inugami wished it was him making her happy all the time.

Imani patted the dog's shoulder understanding where this was coming from. The wolf felt the same with her mother after her brother Leaf was born. The alpha female was happy, but only around her son. Not even her father provided the necessary happiness needed for their mateship to work out and in Imani's eyes it was sad. The wolf had attempted more than once to make her mother smile only to receive constant warning bites to her neck and sensitive ears.

Imani frowned at the memory, but pushed it back. As Inugami in chibi form came back with the frisbee." Come on, Kohina's school gets out in a minute." She said offering to carry the dog spirit. He complied hopping on her shoulder whispering." This doesn't mean we are friends." Imani smiled." It's alright we can be acquaintances. It's not friends, but it's not enemies either." Inugami tapped his chin in thought before accepting the deal of being acquaintances. The wolf was satisfied that the dog spirit and taunki were her allies. She needed this in case something happened and the wolf needed someone to watch her pup.

Or if the fox gets rebellious Imani would have a small pack to help overthrow him. Her mindset sounded a bit deceitful, but this was the way of the wolf. Survival was the key and you had to have allies to ensure your survival. As they reached the school, the doors opened and the kids scattered outside to their parents. Kohina was the last to come out, a small smile on her face when the girl saw Imani. The wolf spread her arms and gathered the child in a hug while Inugami nuzzled her head." Where's Kokkuri-san?" Kohina asked." He was busy so I decided to get you from school." She said making sure the girl understood. Kohina nodded and followed Imani at this point Inugami had hopped on the girl's shoulder.

"So what do you too want for dinner?" Imani asked." Cup of Noodles!" the girl shouted in glee." Alright, but is it ok if I add deer meat and vegetables to it?" Kohina nodded in approval." I want what my darling is having!" Inugami said as Imani replied." Of course we all will have that tonight. In fact, let's have dinner in my room we'll invite Shirgaraki and I can make my special blend of chestnut tea." Imani said as wide smiles came on Kohina and Inugami's faces.

**Back at the Shrine….**

"Ahh, much better." Kokkuri-san sighed, enjoying the warm water of bathtub. He leaned his head against with his eyes closed, arms resting comfortable against the edges. He breathed evenly and twirling the tips of his long white strands, as he coaxed his mind into relaxation. Kokkuri-san had done this many times before, but it was the joy of being a parent especially to a girl who though she could feel no emotion, but for as long as he has been living here Kohina had started changing if only a little. Yet being her father was rewarding at times, for example the hugs and Father's Day cards were always what made him smile. Kokkuri-san took pride in every card Kohina make for him, storing each in a secret compartment where only he could read them. It also made him even happier that he was more cared for than that useless dog and deadbeat taunki.

Kokkuri-san smiled reaching for his towel and carefully wrapping it around his waist as he approached the sink. He admired his reflection, relieved no hair was out of place on his head. Kokkuri-san gazed at his body mainly his arms and chest area never before had he noticed the lean muscles and attractive complexion. It was quite a sight which got him thinking, even at his age Kokkuri-san was in his prime of life.

As he began to think, the fox had never had a mate. He had courted a couple of times, but Kokkuri-san hadn't been serious then. His thoughts moved to the few years of raising Kohina, Kokkuri-san had been both mother and father (with the other spirits acting as useless uncles). Then it hit him." I could I have not noticed Kohina was lacking a proper mother figure!" yelled to himself, groaning as his stupidity and careless parenting skills." So that is why the wolf is here." He muttered to himself again. Kokkuri-san looked back his reflection.

A determined look on his face, his daughter needed a proper role model than the wolf and to be honest Kokkuri-san hated to admit it, but he desired companionship. And decided at some point next month the wolf would start dating, the thought made the fox grin his canines shining in the light of the room. It was a perfect idea to benefit everyone. His new mate would keep the idiot spirits in check, give Kohina the motherly figure she deserved and get rid of the wolf for him." Perfect!"

Without delay, Kokkuri-san rushed in his room to change. He emerged wondering about tonight's dinner." We could do take out; I didn't really plan anything since the refrigerator is filled with that stupid deer meat." The fox muttered suddenly stopped when he realized the house was unusually quiet. He checked the clock, Kohina was supposed to be home five minutes ago, Kokkuri-san panicked and ran to the girl's room finding it empty.

He nearly screamed and rushed to retrieve the phone to call the police when his ears picked up small incoherent sounds coming from the wolf's bedroom.

Kokkuri-san gulped, he didn't want to go in there, last time he was lucky enough to walk out with his pride still in one piece. His ears twitched telling the fox the wolf wasn't alone in the room as they picked up movement. Swallowing his fear, Kokkuri-san slowly approached the door sliding it quickly before closing his eyes. When he opened them, Kokkuri-san couldn't believe what he was seeing. Imani, Shigaraki and Kohina were sitting at a small wooden round table with medium sized bowels filled with deer meat, noodles, vegetables, dumplings. In the middle, was a large tea pot filled with chestnut tea, which Imani was pouring some for Shigaraki who was laughing heartily at a joke the wolf was telling him.

Kohina was doing her homework with one hand while munching on a dumpling and Inugami was laying relaxed on Imani's fur covered futon, half listening to the conversation between the taunki and the wolf spirit." Oh, hey fox come join us! Imani makes a good batch of chestnut in fact I haven't touched my jug because of it!" Shigaraki said smiling as Imani turned away, a light blush on her cheeks at the compliment." Yeah she made dinner too and its good unlike your average cooking." Inugami said rubbing himself against the soft furs of the wolf's futon.

Kokkuri-san frowned resisting the urge to growl at the dog, instead his gazed laid on his daughter who was placing her homework back in her bag. She grabbed a bowl stuffing it with noodles." Cup of noodles." Kohina said slurping each strand. The fox's frown deepened and his ear twitched, he had been trying so hard to keep Kohina off the junk food. And the wolf was reverting her back to her old ways, he bit back another growl.

She would pay whether or not he got a mate. The fox turned on his heels, not noticing the smile on Imani's face as she sipped her tea." _I win again_."


	8. Chapter 8 Failed Experiment

**Ch. 8 Failed Experiment **

Kokkuri-san looked nervous as he stared at his laptop computer, he reached to touch the keys with his clawed hand, but pulled back. He recalled breaking Kohina's laptop the first time he used it, she got a new one for herself, but also bought one for Kokkuri-san who never opened it. Now he was staring at it like the thing was going to eat him, the fox sighed he needed help to use it to join an online dating website to find Kohina a proper mother. He already decided to go on a human website since it was only natural another human female should be brought in. So far, Kohina was surrounded by supernaturals it was fine she was used to it, but Kokkuri-san wanted another human to even the playfield.

Kokkuri-san knew whoever he chose would be with him forever and bear his offspring. He gulped slightly nervous about this dating online, but it was for Kohina not just himself." Taunki, taunki!" Kokkuri-san slid his head in the hall only to see Kohina coming down the hall, drinking a juice box." Where is the taunki?" the fox asked kneeled to his daughter's level as he patted her head. Kohina blinked before pointing to Imani's room, Kokkuri-san gave the girl a questioning look before leaning his ears against the screen door of the wolf's room.

The fox heard giggling and the small clashing of cups, slowly he opened the door finding the wolf spirit and taunki immersed in a serious conversation. They stopped when the pair noticed Kokkuri-san standing there, they frowned looking elsewhere." What is it fox?" Imani asked pouring Shigaraki another cup of tea. Kokkuri-san had noticed the taunki had stopped drinking sake in favor of the wolf's tea." I need the taunki for something." Was all Kokkuri-san had said before Shigaraki set down his cup, promising Imani that he would be back soon.

It wasn't long before, the taunki was guided back to the fox's room and was told not to tell Kohina or Imani what they were doing." So fox you're finally getting back out there, I'm proud of you!" Shigaraki took the laptop and began locating a dating website once one was found all that was left was to do Kokkuri-san's profile.

"How would describe yourself, I said you were fatherly as you have the girl. But what else?" the taunki asked as Kokkuri-san needed to think." How about has a house wife complex and is an excessive cleaner." A voice said alerting the two. Inugami leaned on the screen door laughing at his own comments." That's good and it's true!" Shigaraki agreed typing Inugami's words." Hey! Down write that down!" Kokkuri-san yelled grabbing his frying pan in attempts to get rid of the dog spirit.

Kokkuri-san began swatting the pan at Inugami as if he was a fly on the wall, but Inugami skillfully dodged his blows. "Also is overly obsessed with his looks, is a horrible cook and dyes his hair to look younger!" That was the last straw for the fox, he swung harder finally hitting the dog's head. He growled before storming out of the room, Kokkuri-san turned to Shigaraki with a frown." If it makes you feel better I didn't put all his ideas down and I added some of my own. Anyway, Imani's waiting for me see ya!"

The taunki ran out as Kokkuri-san reviewed the profile displeased, it didn't make him sound bad, but not good either. He growled wishing he could change some words, but if he tried, the laptop would break." Taunki! Get back here and fix this!" Kokkuri-san yelled storming to Imani's room and slamming the door open. Shigaraki hid behind an angry Imani who was tending to a bump on Inugami's head where the frying pan had struck him.

Imani let out an unearthly growl before Kokkuri-san shut the door and hurried to his room.


	9. Chapter 9 Ruining Kokkuri-san's Date

**Ch. 9 Ruining Kokkuri-san's Date**

Kokkuri-san dusted his room, humming an old tune from his youth. A large toothed smile graced upon his lips. He was just out with the rest of his neighbors who were volunteering their time to clean the community. The fox did this regularly each week to escape the war zone that was his family. Even more now since the wolf was forcibly added to their numbers.

Community service was simple the volunteers would grab a bag with a spiking tool. Pair up with a partner and chose which part of the community they wanted to clean. Always Kokkuri-san chose a young human woman named Emiko, she had beautiful short brown hair and lovely hazel eyes.

When Kokkuri-san first met Emiko, they were both a bit shy, but immediately warmed up to each other. The fox learned that Emiko was a graduate from Tokyo State College and was learning to live on her own. In addition, she was athletic and worked as a yoga trainer at the exercise center.

What really drew Kokkuri-san to her was her personality. Emiko was very passionate about helping others and improving herself in more ways than he could imagine. She made mistakes, but learned with ease and knew her limitations.

From their conversations, the fox became more interested in her and soon the two became close friends. So much so that when he could, Kokkuri-san would sneak out of the shrine to the center just to see Emiko. The more he saw her, the more Kokkuri-san began to see her in a new light. The fox pondered this and realized he was fond of Emiko and that afternoon he asked her on a date.

To his delight, the woman said yes and they scheduled the date for Friday night at a fancy restaurant called Ichiran, Shibuya. He was relieved, Emiko had suggested a restaurant for there was no way they were going to have dinner at his place.

Emiko knew about Kohina and the two other spirits (Kokkuri-san told Emiko naturally about Kohina being his daughter and the other two being his brothers.) but Emiko didn't know about Imani and the whole situation. If she did obliviously Emiko would have thought that him and the wolf were married.

Kokkuri-san shivered, continuing to dust. "The evening will go perfect and soon Kohina will have a proper human mother." He chuckled to himself and leaped gracefully around the room. A certain visitor was peeking, listening to the fox who needed to stop talking to himself.

**A few moments later outside….**

"So, that is what he is planning, huh? To find a mother in his opinion more suitable for my pup than I." Imani stated receiving a nod from a female Inugami. She, Imani, Shigaraki and Kohina were outside picking berries to make fruit tarts. Since the wolf knew her way around the forest, the berries weren't hard to find.

Right now, the wolf was quiet, plucking berries along with the rest of her comrades. Shigaraki noticed and frowned, he didn't like Imani's silence. To Shigaraki it was unnerving especially when he has grown accustomed to the sound of her voice. Shigaraki and Kohina overheard about the fox going on a date and he was happy for him. Until, he figured out it was also to get the kid a proper mother.

To Shigaraki, Imani wasn't the best mother, but she was excellent even better than his own. He knew she was worried, but didn't dare show it as in a wolf pack any sign of worry or fear was considered a sign of weakness. It was bad enough she was the future leader of her pack, this meant Imani was an example for everyone to follow.

"Mommy, I don't want Kokkuri-san to replace you." Kohina cried causing Imani to immediately pick the girl up. She nuzzled and kissed her cheek.

"That will not happen, I promise Mommy has a plan." Imani cooed looking at Inugami who twirled a strand of her hair. "What is this plan? if I may be so bold to ask?" Inugami asked curiously. Imani smiled before speaking. "You may. This plan involves all of us. We are going to go to that restaurant in disguise and ruin the fox's date." Imani declared earning head nods from the dog and taunki.

"Oh Sure, I'll put on a dress and high heels…the fox would easily know it's us!" Inugami yelled transforming back into his male form. Imani began walking back to the shrine, they followed her confused when she suddenly stopped. The wind whipped around her and violet-colored magic engulfed her eyes.

Imani channeled the magic to her hands and shot Inugami with her right. The dog spirit was slammed to the ground, when he rose Kohina and Shigaraki gasped. Inugami now had dark red hair, blue eyes and mocha skin. His new body was attractive and extremely curvy, he panicked. "What have you done to me!?" Inugami yelled. He gasped when his normal masculine voice was replaced by a thick feminine accent.

The wolf laughed. "This dog is my plan. I have the power to change the appearance of anyone and anything including myself." Imani said as Kohina and Shigaraki observed Inugami closely. He was unrecognizable in their eyes, if the two had not been there when Imani used her magic. They wouldn't have guested this woman was Inugami. "Nice trick, but how is Inugami dressed as female going to help?" The taunki asked.

"I will turn you and myself into women as well. Kohina will be changed too, but will remain a child." Imani stated changing Inugami back into his spirit form. "For now, let's take these berries in the house and retreat to my room to discuss tonight's plans."

"And Kokkuri-san will be none the wiser." Kohina said as the trio smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.

**That Night…**

"Table for two, please." Kokkuri-san's arm was intertwined Emiko's. He wore a black tux with a simple tie, while his date was dressed in an elegant purple gown that actuated her figure. "Of course sir, this way." The waiter said guiding the pair to their table. As they walked, Kokkuri-san couldn't help, but stare at Emiko. The way she walked gracefully like a queen alongside a king. Emiko held herself with pride.

He took the time to inhale the scent of her perfume, and blushed at the heavily flowered scent. "Here is your table. Another waiter will be with you shortly." The waiter explained leaving the pair alone. The couple sat down and began browsing the menu. "This is a nice place, Kokkuri-san. Great pick." Emiko said giving the fox a sweet smile.

He blushed. "Thank you. To be honest, I have never been here before and I thought it would be good to try with you." Kokkuri-san whispered taking Emiko's hand in his own. "My Kokkuri-san you are such a charmer!" Emiko replied as the fox wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh once again. "Now why don't we order? Everything is on me." Kokkuri-san said causing a look of panic to spread across Emiko's face.

"That's not necessary Kokkuri-san, I can pay half." Emiko explained. Kokkuri-san gently took her hand and kissed the knuckle. "No need my sweet Emiko. What kind of man would I be if I let the lady pay on a first date? By the way, you look ravishing tonight." Kokkuri-san said allowing a low purr to slip from his lips. "Thank you, Kokkuri-san." Emiko muttered. "How is Kohina and your brothers?"

**Outside the Restaurant….. **

"Is everyone here? Kohina, Shigaraki, Inugami?" the wolf asked earning a nod from each person in her party. They were hidden outside the restaurant behind large trees and bushes. Imani without being seen peeked inside seeing Kokkuri-san and Emiko at their table conversing. Imani's brown eyes remained on the fox's date. Emiko seemed like a decent looking girl and very pretty too.

Part of her wanted to go back to the shrine, but Imani knew she had to do this or she would lose her pup and new pack. There was no going back on her plan, no matter what. "Imani." The spirit turned to Shigaraki who had spoken. "We are ready." He said as the wolf nodded.

"Inugami you're first." Imani whispered changing him into the same red-haired, blue-eyed woman he was earlier. Only difference was Inugami was wearing a light blue cocktail dress that matched his eyes. Imani moved to the taunki, her magic danced around his form. Shigaraki's new body was plump and curvy. He had short pixie cut black hair and deep sea green eyes. The dress he wore was a mermaid styled gown that matched his new eyes.

Kohina was next. Imani made the pup's hair blond, the same tone as Kokkuri-san's true color. Her eyes were now brown instead of green and added to her features a fox tail and ears. Finally, Imani was the last to change. She made her hair snowy white and soften the texture of her skin, eliminating her ears and tail, but changing her voice.

"Let us go." Imani whispered in a French accent as she led the charge into the restaurant.

**Inside…**

Kokkuri-san was having the time of his life with Emiko. Dinner included pleasant conversation and a few laughs about unexpected situations that occurred during their volunteer hours. "Remember that time we thought we got lost, while cleaning sidewalks? You were a total wreck!" Emiko laughed as did Kokkuri-san. "I panic easily!" he replied blushing. "I can tell, but you were so cute when you did." Emiko said leaning over and kissing Kokkuri-san on his cheek.

A smile overtook the fox's face and concluded that this was the best night of his life. "So, here you are Kokkuri-san!" the fox's ears perked and he turned to the source of the voice. There stood three attractive women and a child with ears and tail resembling his own. The woman who had spoken in a thick French accent stood in front, her hand intertwined with that of the child's. "Kokkuri-san who is this?" Emiko asked as the woman in front addressed her.

"I am Nicolette and this my child: Paisley. Kokkuri-san is my husband!" Imani stated as shock registered on the fox's face. He moved his attention to Emiko. "No, no, no! She is lying Emiko! I am not married and I have never seen this woman and child in my entire life!" He yelled as fake tears filled Kohina's eyes. "Daddy no want me!" she shouted pretending to cry into Imani's chest. Her cry alerted the other people in the restaurant who turned to watch the commotion.

Kokkuri-san grew nervous as a black haired woman stepped in front of Imani. "Typical, Kokkuri-san. Will you say the same about me? Your girlfriend: Valencia. You took me to this very place and told me you loved me." Shigaraki said enjoying the outraged look on Emiko's face. "You said you have never been here before!" Emiko yelled her voice gaining volume and attention. "I-I haven't! I promise you Emiko!" Kokkuri-san pleaded.

"Really? Because you took her here and said you loved her!" Emiko explained looking behind the two women to the red head. "Who are you?" she asked as the woman stood next to Kohina. "I am Janelle, Kokkuri-cutie's fiancée. We were supposed to be married ten weeks ago. But, then I met Valencia and Nicolette. I learned about his secret life and if I were you I would get lost, before he ruins your life too." Inugami stated as Emiko stood gathering her things.

"Emiko, wait!" Kokkuri-san grabbed her arm to stop her, but was met with a slap to the face. His ears flattened as tears streamed down Emiko's face. "You went on a date with me when you have a girlfriend, fiancée, wife and child! You're such a womanizer! I-I thought I loved you Kokkuri-san, but your nothing, but a pig! We are done!" Emiko shouted running out of the restaurant. Kokkuri-san whimpered as the four seeked out the back.

"That was fun!" Inugami said as all their transformations withered away. "Yes, but I feel a little guilty. Emiko is a nice girl and she didn't deserve that." Imani whispered holding a sleeping Kohina to her chest. Shigaraki wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We can send her an apologetic letter and gift basket later on." The taunki assured. Imani smiled. "Your right at least the plan worked and we stay a pack." She replied as all three began walking back to the shrine.

On the restaurant rooftop, Kokkuri-san had heard the entire conversation. His canines bared and a wild growl escaped his throat. The wolf was going to be gone sooner than they hoped.


End file.
